1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule endoscope apparatus comprising an ingestible capsule unit and an extracorporeal unit for receiving biological information transmitted from the capsule unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, capsule endoscope apparatuses for conducting an examination and the like in a body cavity with an ingested capsule type unit have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-111985 discloses an apparatus including a spherical capsule divided in two having communication means for transmitting biological information to an extracorporeal device.
PCT Publication No. WO 01/87377 A2 discloses a capsule endoscope apparatus for detecting the motion (rate) of a capsule unit through an acceleration sensor or the like disposed in the capsule unit to control a capture rate or a display rate on the basis of a detected value.